worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Monster Guide
The Monster Guide is the creature source book for the World of Warcraft RPG and a successor to the earlier Manual of Monsters (released in 2003). Additional animals were released and sold under the title of Monster Guide Web Supplement. It was released on Wednesday 07 February, 2007 and has since gone out of print.According to Amazon.com Description Brave Azeroth’s Denizens The undead Scourge dominates Lordaeron and Northrend. Servants of the insidious Burning Legion summon demons. Naga strike from the depths, and troggs burst from dark places beneath the surface. To carve your name into legend, you must match swords, wits, skill, and spell with these and hundreds of other creatures. A sourcebook for World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game * Over 200 monsters drawn from Blizzard Entertainment’s World of Warcraft fully usable in the WoW RPG and other d20 campaigns. * A beautiful full-color encyclopedia of monsters appealing to online and tabletop players alike. * Includes detailed entries on many of Azeroth’s key villains, such as Baron Geddon, Illidan Stormrage, Lord Kazzak, and Onyxia. * Includes full rules on monster abilities, on improving monsters, and on using monsters as heroes, villains and player characters. Sword & Sorcery books are published under the Open Game License and are 100% compatible with v.3.5 rules and the d20 System. List of Monsters Chapter 1: The Dangers of Being a Hero *Arcane nullifier X-21 *Basilisk *Black ooze *Bloodpetal :*Bloodpetal Flayer *Carrion grub *Cloud serpent *Core hound *Corrupted creature :*Fel orc *Crowd pummeler 9-60 *Crypt fiend :*Nerubian worker crypt fiend *Darkhound *Dinosaur :*Devilsaur :*Diemetradon :*Pterrordax :*Stegodon :*Threshadon *Dire animals :*Dire ape :*Dire bat :*Dire bear :*Dire boar :*Dire condor :*Dire hyena :*Dire lion *Dire gargoyle *Doomguard *Dragons :*Black dragon ::*Black whelp ::*Black drake :*Bronze dragon ::*Bronze whelp ::*Bronze drake :*Green dragon ::*Green whelp ::*Green drake :*Red dragon ::*Red whelp ::*Red drake *Dragonspawn **Dragonspawn Wyrmkin **Dragonspawn Scalebane *Dreadlord *Dwarf, Dark Iron *Elementals :*Air elemental ::*Wind elemental, lesser ::*Wind elemental ::*Wind elemental, greater ::*Whirlwind Ripper ::*Whirlwind Shredder ::*Whirlwind Stormwalker :*Earth elemental ::*Lesser Rock Elemental ::*Rock Elemental ::*Greater Rock Elemental ::*Thundering boulderkin ::*Rumbling exile ::*Enraged rock elemental :*Fire elemental ::*Lesser living flame ::*Living flame ::*Greater living flame ::*Flaming elemental ::*Blazing elemental ::*Fiery destroyer :*Lava elemental ::*Lava elemental ::*Lava surger :*Water elemental ::*Lesser deep elemental ::*Deep elemental ::*Greater deep elemental ::*Befouled water elemental ::*Sea spray ::*Sea elemental *Elf, blood *Elite creature :*Dark iron rifleman *Entropic beast ::*Entropic horror *Felguard :*Felguard elite *Felhound :*Felstalker :*Fel ravager *Felsteed :*Dreadsteed *Flamewaker *Ghost :*Ghostly Warrior *Ghoul *Giant, frost *Giant, molten *Giant, sea *Gnoll *Gnome, leper *Golem :*Harvest golem *Grell :*Grellkin *Harpy *Helboar *Hydra *Imp *Infernal :*Lesser infernal :*Massive infernal *Kobold *Lich :*Human lich *Makrura :*Makrura tidecaller *Mana surge :*Mana burst *Mechanized animal :*Mechanostrider *Naga *Obsidian destroyer *Obsidian statue *Primal Ooze *Quilboar :*Razormane *Risen :*Risen warrior *Rock Borer *Satyr *Scorpid :*Scopid dunestalker *Shade *Silithid :*Silithid reaver :*Silithid swarmer ::*Silithid broodling swarm :*Silithid wasp *Skeletal creature :*Skeletal warrior :*Sentient skeletons *Succubus *:Queen of Suffering *Swarm :*Bat swarm :*Rat swarm *Tar beast :*Tar lord *Thistleshrub *Timberling :*Swampwalker *Trogg *Ice troll :*Sandfury trolls :*Drakkari and Zandalar Trolls *Voidwalker *Wendigo :*Yeti *Wildkin :Owlbeast *Withered creature :*Rot Hide gnoll *Worg *Worgen :*Tainted one *Wraith *Zombie :*Human zombie :*Sentient zombies Chapter 2: Villains *Archaedas, Stone Guardian of the Vault *Balnazzar *Baron Geddon *Baron Rivendare, Death Knight of Stratholme *Drakkisath, General of Nefarian's Armies *Garr *Kel'Thuzad, Lich Lord of the Plaguelands *Lady Onyxia, Mistress of the Black Dragonflight *Lord Kazzak *Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg *Nefarian (or Lord Victor Nefarius), Lord of Blackrock Spire. References External links Monster Guide Kategooria:World of Warcraft: RPG books Kategooria:Hardbacks